


Fingertips

by Satan_Chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Chan/pseuds/Satan_Chan
Summary: The passion burned at his hands, flowing down his arm, and into his veins. His breath caught, the warmth spreading through his body. The feeling danced on his heart, his soul, his entire being- and then at once, it was gone. Dead. Silent. No matter how much Harry tried to feel it again, it was nothing more then a whisper. A sensation tingling at his fingertips.Quick explanation in the authors note. Please read them :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a weird fic. I wrote it last year, and it has 3 parts. I was going through a journey of my deleted docs and I found it. I wished I had posted it, so here I am! I don’t know if I’ll ever write more. We’ll see how these three parts do for now :)

“Harry! You aren’t not giving up on the project yet, you haven’t even started yet!” 

“I plan to keep it that way, ‘Mione. There is no way I’m working with  _ Malfoy.”  _ The last word came out as a snarl as he pushed passed Hermione and out the door of the charms classroom. He felt a hand latch onto his sleeve and yank him backward. 

“Harry.” Hermione’s eyes burned into his, deep pools of honey locked onto deep evergreen forests. “I know you don’t want to work with Malfoy, but I know you want to become an Auror. Wouldn’t wandless magic be really important if you lost in a duel? Besides that, your an extraordinary wizard Harry, please at least try.” 

Harry was taken aback by the long string of compliments. He knew this could be really important but working with  _ the ferret?  _ Hermione dropped his arm but still stared at him. “Just talk to him Harry, for Merlin’s sake! You both are complete gits. I must admit, Malfoy is a great wizard.”

_ Maybe because all he does is practice potion making and dark arts.  _ “Just speak a few words to him, the project won’t be very productive if you at each other's throats the entire time.”

He let out a long sigh, rolling his head back. “Fine, but he’s an arse and nothing will change that.” Hermione smiled and punched him in the arm. “Git,” She said as she walked out the door. 

Harry did the unthinkable in potions the next day. He walked confidently into the classroom, earning him an annoyed scowl from Snape. He walked towards the back of the classroom without even looking at Ron and Hermione’s table next to the front. He heard Ron shout his name but he ignored it, he had his eyes locked on his target. He graciously pulled out the seat next to Malfoy and sat down. He flashed Malfoy as genuine of a smile he could muster, which probably came off as a little creepy, and turned to the front where Snape was lecturing. Awkwardness filtered between them, they sat in complete silence looking up at what ingredients snape put on the board. Malfoy leaned over after a minute and hissed into his ear, “what game do you think your playing  _ Potter _ .” He winced at the harshness of Malfoys tone. Harry only prayed to Merlin he wasn’t going to see Malfoy standing over his bed tonight with a knife. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist,  _ ferret face. _ I wanted to talk about our project.” 

“You could have just hunted me down on that fancy map of yours later couldn’t you? You didn’t have to creepily sit next to me in class.” Malfoy smirked,” Not like you didn’t use to stalk me on that map in sixth year.” Harry thought he had a heart attack right then and there. How did Malfoy know? He let out a small groan and growled into Malfoy’s ear, “I didn’t stalk-“

“Potter. If you're going to distract Malfoy the whole class then you can move back to your regular seat.” Snape sneered before taking ten points from Gryffindor as always. Harry wanted to hex that grin right off of Malfoy’s face.

“What on Merlin’s beard was that Harry?” Questioned Ron after potions class, stopping him in the hallway. “I just wanted to ask him about the project,” Harry scowled and pulled past him. He could feel Ron’s gaze on the back of his head as he got swept away by the river of students.

Harry cornered Malfoy later that day in the library. He looked lost his book, it was weird to see Malfoy so calm. He looked as if he was taking in every word of the book, drowning in its words. He broke out his trance when he saw Harry standing in front of him. 

“Potter.” He said with apathy. “Stalking me again?”

“I told you I’m not-“ Malfoy smirked again. “Sure you aren’t, you just happen to always find me. What a coincidence.” He closed his book and stood up out of his seat in at the table. “I was just taking my leave.” He said stalking away. “Malfoy wait-“ when he didn’t reply, Harry grabbed hold on his arm. Malfoy flinched and yanked his arm away. “ _ What Potter.”  _ He growled. “Can we at least try and work on the project? Your erm...a...a good wizard I guess it would be really helpful if we worked together?” Harry stuttered to make those words come out of his mouth, he hoped he never had to say a compliment to Malfoy again. It made his stomach feel weird. Malfoy turned to face him. His stormy eyes met his. They stared at each other before Malfoy sighed. “Fine,  _ Potter. _ Don’t expect me to be much of help though.” Malfoy walked over to one of the shelves, tracing his finger along the spines of the books before he found the one he wanted. He grabbed the book and placed it on the table, flipping through one of the pages until he found the right one. He looked up at Harry and said, “are you gonna just stand there or are we going to do this?” Harry nodded and sat next to him.

—

By the end of the day, Draco was extremely frustrated. Potter wouldn’t listen to anything he was saying but was somehow to get better results with the magic than him.  _ Stupid scar-head and his stupid magic ability.  _ He felt a scowl form across his face before letting his head fall into his hands. This was going to be a long night, he thought dimly. After a few moments he felt a weird tremor in the air, and on the edge of his vision, he saw light. 

“D- Malfoy, look!” Potter’s cheery cry rang across the library and caused Draco to look up. 

A tiny light formed at the end of Potter’s fingertips. He smiled down at it as if it was his child. Without thinking, he grabbed Potter’s hand and pulled it closer to his face. Warmth spread through his arm causing him to gasp. He thought he heard Potter giggle but he was too concentrated at the magic erupting at the tips of his hands.

“How-“ “I don’t know!” Potter burst, “I just tried to course the magic through my hand as if my wand was still there and I cast Luminos!” Potter smiled brighter then it fell. He looked up shyly at Draco, “could you let go of my hand please?” He asked sheepishly. Draco instantly dropped Potter’s hand and rubbed his own on his uniform. “Sorry,” He said awkwardly. “Do you want me to show you?” Potter blurted out. “What?” Potter sunk embarrassingly into his seat again. “I mean, I might be able to help.” Draco didn’t want to admit it, but Potter has a point. “Alright fine, Scar-head.” Potter rolled his eyes but regardless, took Draco’s hand in his own. Draco stiffened but Potter didn’t let go. “Didn’t worry. Just close your eyes. Think about your magic, focus on it. Draw it from your heart and push it through your arm, down to your-“ “this is stupid-“ “Shut up Malfoy I’m trying to help.” “How about you make me?” He teased, earning a smack on his arm. “Ow!” “That’s what you get, you git.” Potter smiled and continued to talk, “okay, like I was saying, just feel your magic flood through your arm and out through your fingertips.” They both opened their eyes. Nothing. Draco frowned down at his fingertips before he felt Potter squeeze his hand. “It’s okay, just keep practicing. You’ll get it. I’m sure!” With that, Potter stood up and started to walk toward the library door. “Seeya tomorrow, Ferret-face!” Draco didn’t even notice the remark. All he could think about was the fact that  _ Harry Potter _ just squeezed his hand and was actually kind to him. He sat dumbfounded in his seat. 

Now  _ that _ was interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio stumbled into the Great Hall, they rushed to get ready, with only a sliver of time. As soon as they took a step, they were greeted with cheery laughter and the clinking of knives of plates. ‘’Gits,’’ Hermione groaned, ‘’We’re late.’’She trudged over to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron not that far behind her. ‘’Relax ‘Mione, there's plenty of time’ Ron cooed. Then suddenly, the breakfast items disappeared and the students got up from their seats, flooding past an annoyed Hermione. She looked over at the two boys with an I-told-you-so gleam in her eyes and glared, Ron just shrugged and Harry gave her a sheepish smile. What a great start of the day that was, Harry thought.  
The day only got better from there, as soon as they walked into the potions classroom a horrific smell smacked Harry in the face, almost leading him to sprint out of the classroom right then and there. ‘’What in Merlin’s beard is that?’’ Ron gasped, pinching his nose in disgust. ‘’Its a draught of peace, you utter buffoon.’’ a voice sneered across the room. Malfoy was looking up at them with a look of annoyance as if just their presence had disturbed him. ‘’What you’re smelling is Neville’s potion,’’ he laughed and looked pointedly at Neville across the room who looked like a chocolate frog had exploded on his face.   
Ron cringed away from the sight and led Hermione to one of the tables. Harry ventured away from them, and across the room to Neville, and tried to help. It didn’t go that well, as Harry wasn’t known for his Potions grade. The smell only got worse, Neville looked at him apologetically and blamed it on his own potions skills. Harry smiled awkwardly at him and headed over to Hermione and Ron’s table to grab his left behind supplies. As Harry was gathering the last of it, Malfoy stalked over to his table and leaned against it casually. Harry looked up at him, not in the mood, ‘’What do you want Malfoy?’’ He groaned. ‘’Wow, someone’s happy to see me. Tone it down, would you?’’He said sarcastically.’’I just came to ask about the project. I still haven't made any progress.’’ he murmured the last part quietly as if he was ashamed. ‘’You’ll get it soon, I guess,’’ Harry mumbled, not paying attention. He didn’t notice how close Malfoy was to him until he turned to leave and there he was, close enough for their noses to touch. Harry jumped back and smacked against the table. “Geez Malfoy, personal space.” The blonde seemed to snap out whatever trance he was in and fumbled out of the way. “Sorry” He mumbled. Did Malfoy just apologize? Harry walked out of the classroom dazed and surprised.   
Harry slouched into the dorm room that night and flopped onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep.  
—-  
The room was dark. Pitch black. He couldn’t see anything until he opened his eyes. The room was dim, he couldn’t tell where the light was coming from. The floor was tiled and cold under his bare feet. The air was freezing, but only because he wasn’t wearing a shirt. It was on the ground. He was on the ground. He was holding the shirt against someone. There was red. The was red coming out of their chest like someone took a knife and sliced them like bread. He couldn’t hear, it was muffled by his own screaming, his lungs hurt burning from the pain. His heart hurt. Hurt for the person under him. The person he loved. Loved? Yes, that was the word. The only word he could feel for this person. The person whose life was inches from leaving. “Harry” they rasped, pulling their hand to his face. They cupped his face and ran their long fingers against his lips. Blood smeared them, he could taste it. He could smell it. He could see it. Who was this person? He leaned closer to their face. Blurry. He ran his fingers through their hair. Soft. Light. Bright. “I love you, Harry.” They whispered. “I love you too.” He said back. His voice was shaky. Raspy. Deeper. Broken. “What’s my name?” Silence. What was their name? Name. Name? NAME! WHAT IS YOUR NAME? PLEASE, I LOVE YOU. Tears. 

“Please, Draco, don't leave me.” 

—-  
Harry woke up, gasping for air. Sweat covered his shirt, there were hot tears rolling down his face. What just happened? He tried to grasp onto shards of the dream, they were fading. “Harry?” Ron threw back his curtain to see his distraught friend “what the hell happened?” He looked up at Ron, terrified. “I don’t know.” More tears flowed down his face.   
Ron leaned over and embraced him, something he did rarely. “Harry whatever it was it obviously scared you a lot more than those Voldemort dreams did. Do you...uh wanna talk about it?” He offered an awkward smile.  
Harry shook his head but smiled back. “I just wanna go to the great hall, I need to check on someone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you got this far. This is old, and I like to think my writing has grown a lot since I wrote this. So I hope you enjoyed my awkward boys who are working with really poorly written magic ;)

He jumped out of the sheets so quickly he fumbled, tangled up in his bed cover, and thumped onto the floor with a groan. He tugged at his captor, trying to get untangled, once he did he was faced with the confused looks of his dorm mates. He mumbled a rushed apology, and scurried into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. His body slid down the door and felt the cold shiver of the floor hit him.   
Draco ran his hands through his hair, trying to process what had happened. He had gone to sleep, and he dreamt a walking nightmare. He was laying on the ground, covered in a liquid which he guessed it was blood. It felt so hot and so vital. It was just leaking out of him, his life slowly fading away. That’s when he noticed the boy, he could make out dark hair, he felt such a deep connection to this stranger. He hated himself for not trying to figure out who it was. He remembered saying a name, but it felt lost in his vocal cords. At that moment, he only felt a tugging sorrow. That he would never see this person again, someone he cared deeply for. He shut his eyes and tried to picture the boy again.  
Dark hair, soft eyes, beautiful smile- this wasn’t getting anywhere. How could he feel like he knew this boy with his entire being but not know who he was? He decided he would try and find him at breakfast. Stalking out of the bathroom,  
he threw his clothes on in a daze and walked out the door. He found Pansy waiting for him in the common room. As soon as she saw him, she looked horrified.  
“Dray? What the hell happened to you? It looks like something crawled and died in your hair!” She threw her hands over her mouth dramatically. “Oh and the bags under your eyes!” Draco rolled his eyes and scowled “please save me the details pans, I can’t even look myself in the mirror right now.” She practically dragged Draco up the stairs and into her dorm room.   
They spent half on breakfast in her bathroom, rushing into the great hall and granting them with the presence of hundreds of eyes, making Draco freeze. Pansy half dragged-half carried him over to the Slytherin table. He sat down with a groan and pushed away his plate, he barely had an appetite after seeing his face in the mirror. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember the boys face. Those eyes were unforgettable, they were deep and filled with emotion, Draco had never seen someone like that up close. They were filled with life and seemed to care so deeply for Draco. He wanted to feel that, and see those eyes again, those sparkling eyes. He felt a sting at his eyes but pushed the feeling away.   
He composed himself and looked up across to the Gryffindor table, he saw Potter and his friends, they were laughing, their face plastered with the grins and joys of happiness. He glanced over at the rest of the Slytherin table.  
They were quietly talking among themselves, almost sinking into the darkness. Everyone always thought they were divided lone wolves, but it was the complete opposite. The rest of the school had excluded them so they were more united than ever, so much for house unity.  
He looked back over at the Gryffindor table, just to meet soft emeralds. His eyes locked with Potters, they pulled him in, almost like a trance. They seemed to analyze him, trailing over his face and meeting his eyes again. Potter’s eyes narrowed but didn’t look away. Then he did something weird. Potter tilted his head and smiled at Draco. The smile was directed at him. Harry Potter was smiling at Draco Malfoy.   
Draco threw his eyes away and tried to look at everything else but him. All he could think about was that smile. He ignored the heat rising to his face and concentrated. The thought burst in his head, almost knocking him off his seat. He knew that smile. It played again in his mind, the way his nose crinkled, how his eyes shimmered. He was that boy. No. Way. In. Hell. 

—-

“Mister Malfoy, I suggest you pay attention in the future instead of staring off into space.” McGonagall stood in front of him,  
one eyebrow raised, looking very interested in what had caught his attention. “Sorry Professor, it won’t happen again.” He mumbled before gathering his things. She glanced at him quizzically before turning away and strolling over to her desk. He let out a huff as he left the classroom, he hated how Potter had done this to him. He couldn’t think about anything else but what he had seen. He decided to talk to Pansy about it, there was no way he was going to march to the Gryffindor common room and demand answers from the golden boy.  
“Pansy? Either you open the door or I’m going to burst in there.” Silence. “I need help, Pans. I’m going to jump off the astronomy tower before I go talk to Potter”   
The door burst open, an arm tugged him inside and threw the door closed. “Talk to Potter? Instead of moping about how amazing he is? Of course, whatever you need hon.” She smirked and sat down on one of the green sheeted beds, patting the space beside her.  
“Pansy- look I had a dream.” “About him? Seriously Draco, I thought you stopped having those.” She let out a small snicker and covered her mouth. “What? No no,  
It uh, was more cryptic. You see, I was in the bathroom, on the floor. He was standing over me, my shirt was torn and there was a liquid leaking-“ She jumped back and pushed him away “Too much information, Draco!” He was the one who jumped back this time. “Not like that!” He groaned.   
After a few tries, he was successful in explaining his dream to Pansy. Her eyes were narrowed at the floor. “Just sounds like one of your obsession dreams again, Dray. I wouldn’t get too worked up about it.” She sighed and placed a hand on his  
leg. “It’s probably nothing.” She smiled and nodded at him before getting off the bed. “Alright, girl talk over. You coming with me and Blaise to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” “Yeah, sure.” He started walking towards the door when Pansy caught his arm. “Seriously, don't overthink it, okay?” He nodded and walked out the door without another word.   
He at least tried not overthinking it, but every turn, there he was in all his glory. Harry Potter. He let out a long groan when he saw him outside the Charms classroom. Was he everywhere? He decided that he would rather throw himself off the Astronomy tower instead of confronting him. He strolled pass Potter and the classroom, until a “Malfoy! Wait up!” Burst from behind him. Potter practically ran into him, making them both stumble. “Idiot” Draco hissed. “Sorry,” Harry spluttered. “I just-“ “its fine.” He waved it off, he wasn’t going to deal with this right now. “I have to go, have fun, Scarhead.” “Did you have the dream too?” Potter blurted out. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. “Did you just-“ “I can’t stop thinking about it, it was so weird I just had to know.” Draco turned to face the boy.  
“Yeah, I did. What about it?” He swallowed his insecurities.   
“Oh.” Potter looked disappointed, his nose scrunching up and looking away. “I thought you would have reacted more differently.” “What do you mean?” He sucked in a breath, did Potter know something he didn’t? “I thought you would have been more...surprised.” He smirked. “Wanted me to jump into your arms as soon as I saw you?” Potter laughed and looked back up at Draco. “It was probably nothing, erm...sorry.” He turned away, his cloak swishing behind him. Potter said nothing and disappeared into the classroom. Draco ignored the weird feeling rising in him and whisked around, deciding to go to the library. As he did, he wondered why Potter had acted so awkwardly, he looked more like a scared puppy then a Gryffindor. He laughed at the thought.


	4. Update!

Hi! This is a quick update to let you all know I’ve decided to rewrite and continue this story. Please be patient with me as I write this. Thank you! I’m excited to finish my first fanfic. :)) 

This chapter will be deleted when I finish the first chapter.


End file.
